1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium storing instructions for an output apparatus to output images based on document data, and the output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-131601 discloses a technique for acquiring a document data through scanning or the like, and outputting images based on the document data to an output apparatus. With this technique, if a user inputs a keyword, then images are outputted according to the inputted keyword. By virtue of this, the user is able to view the images according to the keyword, thereby improving the operability of the apparatus.
There are documents which are the source of document data, and which may be composed of a plurality of volumes such as, in particular, those composed of two volumes, those composed of ten volumes from volume 1 to volume 10, etc. That is, sometimes a plurality of documents are sequenced or arranged according to a particular sequence. When outputting such sequenced plurality of documents to an output apparatus, the operability of the apparatus may be improved by trying various measures. Especially, if each of the documents is constituted by a plurality of attributes such as, in particular, the cover, table of contents, body text, etc., then the operability of the apparatus may be improved by trying various measures. The present invention is made in view of such kind of situations, and an object thereof is to provide a technique capable of improving the operability of apparatuses for outputting images based on document data.